The present invention relates to a stencil assembly for marking grade levels at work sites where roadway, runway, parking area and analogous surface paving operations are being carried out. It is also applicable for effecting markings in walkway, driveway and tennis court paving jobs.
In paving operations, various manners of indicating with markings, finish grade levels of paving material; such as asphalt or other material, as well as a level of a sub grade material such as crushed stone are known. Devices for use in defining or marking levels so as to guide work crews putting down layers of the materials also are known. A disadvantage of many prior art methods or devices used for making markings is the need to employ more than one worker for marking. These methods can involve use of marking rods and stakes and erection of string lines or other guide courses. Where known marking practices can be employed with but one worker, the marking task is more time consuming than need be.
It is desirable, therefore, that a marking device such as a stencil which allows for rapid, sure and simplified device use be provided, thereby overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art.